


Christmas Magic

by FaithfulWarrior



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Iced Honey, LGBTQ, Romance/Humor, They're Hopeless, elsamaren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulWarrior/pseuds/FaithfulWarrior
Summary: Honeymaren and Elsa come to terms with their feelings for one another over Elsa's first Christmas living in the Enchanted Forest. Each chapter will be an entry for Light and Love 2020.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Arendelle / Northuldra 'Traditions'

The sun gleamed through the crystalline windows of Elsa’s goahti. It was shaped very much like the others, only it was made with snow and ice. Elsa had originally assumed that others would be uncomfortable with the temperature, but it was surprisingly warm. She dressed and retrieved some tea to make at the community fire, and smiled at the memory of the Nattura siblings teaching her to play Sáhkku the night before. She hadn’t been very good, _yet_ , but it had made for a fun evening with lots of smiles and laughter. Elsa could at least say that she liked it better than Charades. That game was too stressful. Sáhkku reminded her of Chess, and that was more her style.

Elsa had been surprised at how well she had taken to her new life. There were certainly things she missed about being Queen in Arendelle, such as chocolate and getting to serve the people…but she felt that she was so much better suited for living in the peaceful Northuldran village. It was a needed change from the stress of her old life. The foremost thing she had been worried about was how often she would be able to see Anna. Thankfully, with the help of the Nokk, that hadn’t been a problem. She had seen her sister countless times since she moved to the village months prior.

The Fifth Spirit stepped outside and grinned at the falling snow, waving to a passing child as she padded happily to the community goahti. Elsa was surprised by how excited she was for Christmas this year. She had always enjoyed the holiday, but before, it brought so many extra complications and duties. This year, Elsa could just focus on her family and community. No more grumpy old board members. She sighed a laugh, not envying Anna one bit in that regard. Although, Elsa was sure that her sister had them all in shape far better than she ever could have.

Elsa was on a mission today. Last night as she had glanced at the miniature ice sculpture of a Christmas tree atop her mantel, she realized that she did not have a real live Christmas tree, and that since she now lived in a forest, there was no reason she couldn’t acquire one. Only problem was, Elsa had never had to worry about cutting down the tree before. Either a servant brought one or Kristoff did when he returned from an adventure. This year, Elsa was on her own in that department.

As easy as it would be to cut down a tree with a forceful blast of her powers, it just didn’t seem right… so Elsa was on her way to find a familiar face to help her. Well, Honeymaren, that is. She knew that any of the Northuldra would most likely be happy to help, but she didn’t want to be a burden. Elsa and Honeymaren had spent a good amount of the last few months together, and Elsa didn’t think Honeymaren would mind. Besides, Elsa found herself enjoying her company very much. She was continuously surprised at how easily she had opened up and become comfortable around her. Well…comfortable might be a stretch. She was comfortable enough…but Honeymaren had always made her a little nervous. Elsa blamed it on her desire to make a good impression.

It didn’t take long for Elsa to reach the community goahti, smiling at how many Northuldra were already milling about in the early morning. Honeymaren was there. She crouched at the fire pit, chest heaving a breath into the flames she had just started. Elsa’s heart beat just a little quicker at the sight of her. Just enough to be noticeable. The Snow Queen couldn’t place why she was so often flustered around the shepherdess, but it irritated her to not hold the control over herself that she was accustomed to. Elsa had only a moment to compose herself as Honeymaren looked up and smiled warmly at her.

“Elsa! Good morning,” she said cheerfully. “It’s good to see you.”

Elsa barely refrained from wringing her hands. “Good morning, Honeymaren.”

The brunette stood and smirked at her. “You up for a rematch later?”

For a second Elsa had absolutely no clue what she was referencing. Then she remembered their game of Sáhkku. “Certainly,” she replied. “I’d like to be good enough to pose a challenge.”

“Oh, you’re well on your way. To beating Ryder that is.” Honeymaren winked, sending a chill through Elsa. Wait… that was odd… “You’ll have to practice a long time to beat me.”

Elsa found herself smirking back at Maren’s playful tone. “We’ll see about that.”

Honeymaren chuckled softly. “You want breakfast?” Without waiting for a response, she passed Elsa a plate of warm potatoes and vegetables from another fire.

Elsa smiled. “Sure, thank you.”

“Of course!”

Honeymaren sat and Elsa slowly joined her, suddenly nervous about her request. “Honeymaren…”

The Northuldran looked at her and Elsa cursed her train of thought for completely derailing. Why was it so hard to keep track of sentences? She had never in her life had this problem… Of course she had also never been around such entrancing eyes… ironically like pools of honey…

“Yes?” Honeymaren had set her plate beside her and was now giving Elsa her full attention.

Elsa’s thoughts flew a mile a minute. _See, times like these are when I wish I was back in my room!_ _A joke. That was a joke. Where did that thought come from about her eyes, anyway? Goodness Elsa don’t be creepy! You’re making this a way bigger deal than it is. She looks like you’re about to tell her about a death or something. AH! Christmas. Trees. The tree. Ask about the tree, moron!_

“Are you… busy today?” Elsa asked, cursing herself for how red she was becoming, praying it wasn’t noticeable.

Honeymaren looked surprisingly happy about the query. “I’m never too busy for you, Elsa.”

Elsa’s stomach lurched. Ah. That didn’t help. Elsa chided herself for how she was acting or…feeling, whatever… but she couldn’t help but smile shyly. “You’re kind,” she responded. “Well… I was wondering if you could help me find and cut down a Christmas tree.”

Honeymaren frowned and leaned forward the way she always did when she was curious or excited. “A Christmas tree? I’ve never heard of that kind. Where are they found?”

Elsa closed her eyes and scoffed at herself for just assuming that the Northuldra would also celebrate Christmas. “I’m sorry Honeymaren…it’s just a pine tree. The-the Christmas part is a holiday we celebrate every December in Arendelle.”

Honeymaren seemed even more interested. “Oh! Like the Winter Solstice?”

Elsa smiled. “We celebrate that too, but this is a little different.”

“I see.” She tapped her hands on her lap. “Well, I’d be happy to help you find a Christmas tree! I know a grove of pines not too far to the west where we should find a good one.”

Elsa was inwardly thrilled that Honeymaren had agreed, but only smiled gently. “Thank you, Honeymaren, I really appreciate it.”

“Sure!” She downed the last of her cup.

“But I don’t want to take you from anything…”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure Ryder can manage the herd today for a bit, but I’ll ask him just to check.” She hopped up. “You can finish your breakfast. I’m sure he’s around. Oh, and I’ll grab an axe.”

She was off before Elsa could say another word. The Fifth Spirit found herself grinning as she ate, her chest tight with the excitement of spending the day with her friend. Honeymaren had been busy lately, but even when they had just finished fishing or picking mushrooms together Elsa always looked forward to seeing her again.

It did not take long before Honeymaren was practically skipping back to Elsa, holding a large axe, the blade covered by leather.

“Ryder said it was fine,” she began, panting slightly. Elsa almost chuckled at how much like a child she was acting, having most likely sprinted the entire time. “And I grabbed the big axe ‘cause I wasn’t sure what size tree we’re getting.” She cocked her head. “Will we need a reindeer? How are we getting it back?”

Elsa stood, all finished washing her dishes. “Hmmm… well I was thinking a tiny one would suffice.” She smiled and shrugged. “Plus they’re cute like that. I’m not sure about getting it back. I’ve never done this before.”

Honeymaren shrugged, undeterred by Elsa’s hesitancy. “That’s okay, me either. I mean I’ve cut down trees before…just not a…what was it?”

“…Christmas?”

“That’s right. Christmas tree.”

Honeymaren put the axe over her shoulder and started walking. Elsa followed.

“I think I’ll grab Flurry just to be safe.”

Elsa caught up to the brunette and then slowed to match her gait. “Flurry?”

Honeymaren smiled a little bashfully. “You’ll remember Flurry. She’s the little one. Not so little anymore though.”

The reindeer weren’t far, and seemed to be on their way. Ryder waved at them as Honeymaren retrieved a satchel from their little supply shack and whistled over a little reindeer. Elsa waved back and jumped as the reindeer snuggled against her leg.

Honeymaren chuckled. “She remembers you.”

Elsa’s face lit with recognition. “Oh! Is this the one from the fire that night before the Earth Giants?” Honeymaren nodded and Elsa smiled at the fluffy young reindeer. “She’s gotten big! You said her name was Flurry?”

Honeymaren cleared her throat. “Yep. Ready to go?”

Elsa was busy scratching Flurry’s chin but “mhm-ed” and followed Honeymaren’s lead. As they walked Elsa puffed snowflakes into Flurry’s general direction. She loved it, jumping to catch them on her tongue.

“Flurry’s a cute name for her,” Elsa commented.

Honeymaren nodded. “I thought so too.”

“Oh _you_ named her?” Elsa had assumed otherwise, since Honeymaren was acting a little weird about it.

“Mmhm.”

Elsa shot another puff of snow at the reindeer. It was a fitting name. She seemed to love the snow.

“So, I’m curious what happens to this tree after we get it.”

Elsa glanced at her and smiled, then focused her attention on the light frost that was still on the branches from the morning. It was easier to speak when she didn’t have to keep eye-contact, she realized. “Well, now that I think about it, it’ll need some sort of stand…but I can probably make one with my powers. And then, you just decorate it with whatever you think looks nice!”

Honeymaren frowned. “…like what?”

Elsa sighed. “In Arendelle we used ribbons or little glass balls that hook on the branches… but those are expensive. I was thinking about finding some things and using my powers for the rest.”

“Huh. Well, I’m excited to see how it looks when you’ve finished it.”

Elsa smiled down at her hands, which she realized she had started to wring out of habit. “You know… I’d love, um, some company? I mean if-if you’d like…and Ryder too, of course. To-to decorate?”

Honeymaren smiled at that, although for a moment Elsa thought she saw disappointment cross her features… but it was so brief that Elsa dismissed it. “I’d love too!” she replied. “And I’m sure Ryder would as well.”

Elsa grinned. “Wonderful! You’ll…have to show me some of your traditions for the Winter Solstice. If you want to, that is, I’m…unfamiliar with them.”

Honeymaren looked up from kicking an acorn. “I’d love to.”

Elsa smiled as they glanced from their path to each other a few times. She felt her heart speed up again and faintly wondered if there was actually something wrong with it… Less coffee maybe might be a good idea.

“Whoa look!”

Elsa saw Honeymaren trotting up a mound of dirt to gawk as the sun shone through a hanging icicle, splaying beams along the ground. Elsa grinned both at the display and how excited Honeymaren was to see it.

“If you think that’s lovely, you’ll have to come with me to the North Mountain sometime,” Elsa said as Honeymaren reluctantly returned to the path.

“The North Mountain? Where’s that? Is it close?” she asked.

Elsa laughed softly at how easy it was to peak the woman’s curiosity. “Not very far from here. In between the village and Arendelle.”

Honeymaren sighed, the axe hopping atop her shoulder. “That sounds like an adventure. I’d love to go sometime. There’s so much I want to see now that the mist is lifted.”

Elsa smirked. “I’ll take you then. Call it a thank-you for this little endeavor.”

The Northuldran cocked her head. “Oh, Elsa, you don’t need to thank me. I love the forest and you—” she coughed suddenly. “You, and you…needed a tree and I well I love the forest…like I said…so I was happy to do it.”

Elsa thought the cold must be bothering Maren’s throat because she coughed again and swallowed hard after her reply. She seemed rather nervous all of a sudden as well… Elsa frowned. At least she wasn’t the only one that got nervous around the other. That made her feel a little better. Still, she hoped she wasn’t falling ill. Or maybe Elsa had said something to make her uncomfortable? Oh no…had she? Elsa shook out of her reverie and told herself to save over-thinking for later.

“Are you all right?” Elsa asked her.

She nodded. “Yep! Yep, fine. Just a tickle.”

Elsa nodded. “You’re not cold are you?”

Honeymaren chuckled. “Oh no. This is my favorite kind of weather!”

Flurry snorted up ahead and made a cute reindeer noise. Elsa wasn’t really sure what those were called… moos? Mews?

“Ah, looks like Flurry’s found something. She loves the grass in the pine grove. We must not be too far off.”

Elsa glanced at her. “‘Must not be…?’ Do you not know how to get there?”

Honeymaren smirked at her and Elsa’s stomach flipped. “Sure I do.” She shrugged. “Just been a while and the land looks different this time of year. Flurry’d know the way better than I.”

The shepherdess was correct; it took only about another minute before they crested a small hill that opened up to a grove of young pine trees. The tall, older ones surrounded it, while the little ones scattered the grove, dusted with frost that would soon be melted by the rising sun. It was a beautiful sight.

“They’re all so little!” Elsa exclaimed.

Honeymaren chuckled. “Yep. Freshly planted. Some are only a few years old.”

Elsa frowned. “Is it alright that I take one?”

Honeymaren started forward, tossing her hand. “Oh, sure it is. We have a lot of groves like this one, and it’s not like you’re asking for a bunch.”

Elsa followed. “If you’re sure…”

Honeymaren smiled back at her. “I’m sure.” She let the axe fall to the ground. “Alright, take your pick—Flurry, knock it off!”

The reindeer froze in the middle of biting into one of the little tree’s pinecones and looked guiltily at the pair. Elsa chuckled and Maren sighed.

“Don’t encourage her,” she said, although mirth was obvious on her features.

Flurry seemed to think that sense half of the pinecone was already in her mouth, she might as well take it, so she did, and then scampered off to lick icicles.

Elsa shook her head and shrugged. “Well, Flurry had the right idea… that is a cute one.”

Honeymaren smiled at her. “That one?”

Elsa nodded, and Honeymaren tossed the axe over to the tree and took off her satchel. She rummaged around in it for a moment until she found a pair of gloves and slipped them on. Elsa had noticed that she was content watching Honeymaren do pretty much anything. She admired how dedicated she was to everything she set her mind to, and she loved the twinkle of curiosity and imagination that always lingered in her eyes. Her movements were so purposeful and confident and her hair was so beautiful and long… it swayed on her back as she took the protective cover off of the axe. And then she turned and smirked up at Elsa. The Snow Queen wasn’t sure why she jumped like she had been caught like a child at the cookie jar, but she did, and immediately felt a blush creep up her neck.

“You want to try this thing?” The Northuldran asked, her smirk playful, but with a mischievous side to it as was usually the case.

Elsa swallowed. “Really?” She had to admit, she was embarrassed, but intrigued at the idea of getting to swing an axe.

“Sure! Why not?”

Elsa was about to say, well, something… she couldn’t remember, because Honeymaren slipped her gákti over her shoulders and Elsa was immediately preoccupied with staring at the ground and…oh, she was frosting it, wonderful. She cleared the frost that had spread beneath her feet with a terse wave of her hand, hoping that Honeymaren hadn’t noticed.

“Elsa? Are you okay?”

“Oh, I just…was giving you—y-I didn’t…I didn’t realize you need—needed to change so I was…” she trailed off.

Maren’s tone was clearly amused. “Elsa you can stop looking at the ground I’m not shirtless,” she said, seemingly trying not to burst out laughing.

“Oh.”

The Fifth Spirit looked up and, sure enough, Honeymaren was not shirtless…but her shoulders were…very strong. _She_ was very strong…Elsa meant… that wasn’t hard to tell when she was wearing her full gákti but now it was very obvious.

Elsa had been attempting not to gawk, but…well…she wasn’t gawking, was she?? Just…observing, not gawking…

“I’m sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?” Honeymaren asked.

Elsa cleared her throat. “Oh no! Not at all… I just wasn’t…expecting…”

Honeymaren smiled shyly. “It’s just, you um…” She pointed at Elsa’s feet.

“Damn it,” Elsa mumbled as she dismissed more ice from the ground beneath her.

Honeymaren shrugged and chuckled softly. Elsa frowned, rather irritated at the way her stomach reacted every time Honeymaren chuckled in that deep, smooth way…

She picked the axe back up. “I’m sorry, I don’t know much about Arendelle’s etiquette…it’s just that our gákti are very special and we don’t want to tear them…so if I can help it I try not to chop wood in mine.”

Elsa shook her head. “No, I-I completely understand.” She tried to smile to show that she wasn’t internally freaking out.

 _Internally freaking out? Me? Never!_ she mused.

Honeymaren nodded. “Okay, let’s get your tree! Shouldn’t take long.”

Elsa thanked the spirits for that. Although she was becoming increasingly self-conscious about trying the axe now. There was no way she would even come close to being as good as someone so clearly accomplished in…axe-ing…

“I’ll get it started and then you can do the rest.”

Elsa nodded in reply. She didn’t trust her voice anymore not to crack or squeak or do something else embarrassing. She watched as Honeymaren raised the axe and started chopping into the wood. Elsa’s brain had honestly stopped working at this point. She had no idea why something as normal as muscles could be so captivating… but Honeymaren’s upper back peaking from her sleeveless shirt was…gorgeous.

Maren only struck the tree a few times and then turned to back to Elsa. The Snow Queen felt her heart speed up at the combination of Honeymaren’s bewitching gaze and her back and shoulders and now that Elsa was on the subject her collar bone was also very—

“Your turn.”

Elsa knew she should say something but the shepherdess was smirking! Instead she nodded awkwardly and took the axe.

Elsa’s brow shrugged in surprise. “Oh, it’s lighter than I expected.”

“Or you’re just stronger than you think,” Honeymaren responded with a wink.

Then she was walking around Elsa to stand behind her and Elsa reminded herself to breathe. This was fine.

“Okay,” Honeymaren began her instruction.

Her voice was soft and deep on Elsa’s left and she tried to stay focused on what the Northuldran was actually telling her and not simply the tenor of her voice.

“Notice how I was chopping downward, not straight on. You want to make an angled crevice in the side of the wood…”

Elsa could feel Honeymaren’s warm breath on her cheek. She found herself both terrified at everything she was feeling, and yet at the same time imperceptibly gravitating toward her.

“…so you’ll chop down and to the left a bit, and then once you’ve done that a few times you can cut straight on and it’ll take out that piece.”

And then Honeymaren placed her hand gently on the small of Elsa’s back to direct her forward. Elsa gasped softly and stiffened at the touch. After years of no physical contact whatsoever, it still almost always surprised her.

Honeymaren’s hand was gone immediately and she apologized, bringing her hands to Elsa’s on the handle instead. Elsa certainly appreciated Maren’s respect, but a small part of her—that she wished would shut up—wanted to tell Honeymaren that she had only been surprised was all…in fact she missed her touch. She didn’t say that of course…she simply nodded at her instruction and stepped up to the tree as Maren had directed.

Honeymaren stepped back. “Alright, have at it!”

Elsa nodded resolutely. She had no idea where all of these feelings and thoughts were coming from, but she did know that she wanted to impress Honeymaren. She was going to get this right.

The Fifth Spirit took a good swing. The axe imbedded in the side of the tree and Elsa was very pleased with herself for a moment, until she tried to pull it back out. She tried again. It was stuck. And Honeymaren was doing that soft chuckle again that somehow made Elsa feel giddy and nauseous at the same time.

“That was good swing. Here,” she offered, stepping up and helping Elsa pry the axe from the tree.

Elsa reminded herself that proximity was not a bad thing. It was totally fine. Besides, she knew that Honeymaren was safe. She was respectful and kind and gentle, and she would never hurt her. And Elsa was so much more confident in herself and her powers than she was before…so why on Earth was she so nervous??

She swallowed hard as Honeymaren’s shoulder brushed her own, and then made the mistake of looking at her instead of the tree.

“Strength isn’t so much the game here,” Honeymaren began, glancing at her. “It helps, sure, but that kind of thing is better saved for chopping firewood.”

Calloused, brown hands grazed pale, soft ones and Elsa tried not to breathe too loudly. She felt like she might pass out. What the hell was happening to her…?

Honeymaren gently directed her right hand to slide up on the handle of the axe, and Elsa was reminded of a scene from a romance novel Anna adored, where the man is showing the woman how to shoot a crossbow. Honeymaren wasn’t standing behind Elsa and wrapping her arms around hers like the man in the book had done, though. Not that Elsa wanted her to do that… right? Wait…

“This grip will give you more control for the repetition,” she explained.

Elsa vaguely nodded, but as she glanced at Honeymaren, she found her gaze remaining there. She was just so close… Elsa reveled in her smell; she had always thought that Honeymaren smelled absolutely heavenly. Like the fresh wood she always liked to whittle with and carve. Her focused expression, creased brow and the way her mouth moved was so captivating that Elsa just didn’t look away. Couldn’t. It would make no sense to look away from someone so beautiful.

“…so you’ll want to keep at it,” Honeymaren glanced at Elsa to make sure she was following, “until it looks like you can—” And then it seemed to register that the Snow Queen wasn’t looking at the way her hands were positioned on the handle, she was looking at her.

Elsa breathed in, panicked for a moment as their eyes met, although she wasn’t sure quite why.

“…cut off that piece…” Maren finished, then asked, “…what?” and smiling in that bashfully confident way that Elsa realized she loved so much.

Elsa shook her head slowly, feeling herself smiling back despite knowing that she should be embarrassed. “Nothing, you… I…” Elsa moved her mouth, trying to form words, trying not to be distracted by the faint jumble of freckles on her cheeks…

Honeymaren’s eyes looked back and forth between her own. She glanced down and back up; Elsa wasn’t sure what she had looked at. Honeymaren licked her lips and Elsa found herself mimicking it.

“You what…?” Honeymaren asked, her gaze gently imploring Elsa to speak her mind.

Elsa’s throat clicked as she tried to answer her. She _wanted_ to answer her…but she didn’t know what to say. She honestly didn’t know what was happening and was so scared to follow the implications of everything she was feeling. She couldn’t. And yet she also couldn’t look away.

And then Honeymaren was brushing a stray lock of platinum hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. “Elsa,” she said softly. Her hand lingered.

Elsa inhaled at her name on her lips and the touch. She leaned into it despite herself. “Yes?” She said it so softly, she wasn’t sure if she had said it at all, but then Honeymaren’s fingers followed the path of her jaw line, stopping at her chin, and Elsa didn’t care about speaking anymore. This woman had her full attention. Elsa could feel her hands tingling. Her magic danced under her skin as Honeymaren took a step toward her. She had never been so in tune to another human being and she had never waited so anxiously to hear what one had to say.

“Elsa, I—”

And then Flurry was there, apparently feeling left out, grunting and snorting at Honeymaren’s side. Honeymaren glanced down at her, away from Elsa, leaving the latter with a pang of loss. Not for long, however, as the little reindeer rammed its head against Maren’s legs and she stumbled forward. Elsa’s hands came up reflexively to steady Honeymaren, and she grimaced as frost jumped from her fingertips.

Honeymaren jumped back, apologizing to Elsa for accidently using her hips to steady herself and glaring at the reindeer. “I’m—so sorry… Damn it Flurry!”

“No-no y-you’re fine, but I…”

Honeymaren looked back at her and followed her line of sight to the frost covering her chest. She chuckled as Elsa grimaced.

“Sorry,” Elsa said.

Honeymaren smiled her assurance. “No worries.”

Elsa hesitated once but managed to go through with touching her fingertips to the area around the Northuldran’s collarbone to pull the ice off of her shirt.

“Thanks,” she said, brushing off what little frost was left on her shoulders.

Elsa nodded, her heart still pounding. There was a moment of awkward silence which was most likely the two attempting to process everything that had just happened. Then Honeymaren spoke.

“Well it seems like Flurry’s eager to carry back your tree…”

Elsa nodded. “Yeah, we should…”

“Yeah…”

Honeymaren chuckled and Elsa saw that it was due to the forgotten axe that lay beside them covered in a layer of frost. She smiled guilty at Honeymaren before thawing it and proceeding to do a fairly decent job at chopping down a tree for the first time. She only needed a few pointers from Honeymaren, which, she noticed, were given from decent distance compared to before. Elsa channeled all of her focus to the task at hand, trying desperately not to rehash and over-think and re-think what had happened.

On their way back to the village, they spoke mostly of Arendellian and Northuldra traditions. Neither seemed at all ready to discuss what had passed between them, so instead they completely avoided the subject. Elsa tried to forget it, but if she closed her eyes, she could still feel Honeymaren’s gentle touch and see her charming smile.

****

“Elsa,” Ryder said. Elsa smiled and materialized an ornament in his outstretched palm. He grinned. “Thanks.”

The trio had been having a wonderful time decorating Elsa’s little tree. She had created a beautiful, ornate stand for it, and even a skirt to rim the base. Now they were busy adding final touches.

“So… _if_ I whittled a reindeer ornament…” Ryder began.

Honeymaren shook her head at him and chuckled, but Elsa smiled. “You should! You can absolutely add it,” she told him.

Honeymaren watched as Elsa materialized an ornament for herself and placed it on the tree. She was consistently mesmerized by how effortlessly Elsa used her powers and wondered how there ever could have been problems with them. Then she remembered their moment in the woods… her chest tightened and she tried not to blush at the memory. The frost on the axe, on her own chest, on the ground… Elsa never, well, _Honeymaren_ had never witnessed her lose control like that, despite how minor it was. She wondered, and dared to hope, that maybe that was a good thing…?

The Fifth Spirit sized up the tree a moment before adding tiny ice particles that glittered in the sunlight through the window. It was a beautiful addition to the little tree, making it look just as magical as the house in which it sat.

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Maren said.

Ryder nodded his agreement, and Elsa looked at her. Honeymaren thought it was so sweet how it often took her a moment to catch on to compliments.

“Oh, the—?” She glanced at the tree, and then looked down with a sheepish grin.

“Mmhm,” Maren said. “It’s beautiful.”

Honeymaren could acknowledge that, sure, maybe she hadn’t been looking at the tree when she said that… but that was no reason for Ryder to give her that look. She glared at him.

Elsa smirked playfully at her and blew onto her hand, creating snowflakes that tumbled through the air and fluttered across Honeymaren’s cheeks. Maren grinned and felt her heart leap. She loved when Elsa’s mischievous side came out. She stowed her dopy smile as she caught Ryder’s eye. He looked entirely unimpressed at how pathetic she was. Well, to his credit, Honeymaren didn’t like it either! She stuck her tongue out at him. She preferred a confident, honest, at times a little blunt, personality…but Elsa made her act like a little girl with a crush.

“What Mare means is,” Ryder began to Elsa. Honeymaren’s eyes went wide as she looked at him from behind Elsa. He wouldn’t…would he? “she’ll never get tired of _you_.”

Honeymaren silently slapped her forehead and then strangled an invisible Ryder. But even with all of the signals she made to him to _shut_ **_up_** … Ryder did not meet her gaze, focusing solely on Elsa.

“You should’ve seen how excited she was to go with you today,” he continued despite Honeymaren’s utter mortification. She noticed a blush creeping up Elsa’s neck and hoped that was a good thing.

He then proceeded to quote her, very quickly: “Ryder where’s my axe?—found it—I can’t help watch the herd until later bye!”

Elsa chuckled despite her own embarrassment, it seemed, covering her mouth daintily with her hand. Honeymaren paused her murderous thoughts toward Ryder to acknowledge to herself how adorable that habit was… then Elsa looked at her. Honeymaren froze and smiled awkwardly, laughing a single, awkward laugh and it was at that point she decided that she would let Ryder live and ask him to kill her instead.

“Well, I’m glad,” Elsa said, her voice calm and smooth. “It’s nice to…” She glanced between them both. “It’s nice to have friends to do things with I’ve…well, I’m very thankful for you two.”

Honeymaren heard herself sigh. Her embarrassment left her and was replaced with regret and guilt. She never should’ve gotten her hopes up about earlier, and frankly became extremely thankful for Flurry’s interruption. She could only imagine how Elsa would’ve responded had she actually…actually kissed her. Honeymaren’s stomach lurched at that thought. What had she been thinking?! Elsa had never indicated that she wanted anything more than friendship and here Maren was about to try to kiss her?!

“…thankful for you too, Elsa. Right Maren?”

They were looking at her now. She cleared her throat and noticed that at least it seemed like Ryder had an underlying look of sympathy for her. She knew that he understood. “Of course. Yes,” she said, then looked at Elsa. “I value your friendship greatly, Spirit. More than you know…” she mumbled that last part. Elsa smiled at the ground, although it did seem a little bit forced… probably just Maren’s imagination.

“Now, you two…” Elsa said lightly, “are you trying to make me melt the whole goahti?” They chuckled as she continued.

“Well naturally, Your Highness.” Ryder bowed slightly with a flourish of his hand and Honeymaren was thankful for the change of atmosphere. Her brother moved to the door. “I’m exhausted,” he added, yawning, “because unlike _some_ people, I was working today.” He was obviously teasing, and the three had become very comfortable with jokes like this so, thankfully, the awkwardness was all but gone. That is, until Ryder said a quick goodbye and took his leave.

Honeymaren exhaled and forced herself to look at Elsa. The Fifth Spirit seemed to be avoiding her gaze except for brief glances. Honeymaren tried not to grimace. _Spirits, I’ve messed it up…she’s uncomfortable now. Damn it, Honeymaren, you’ve ruined your—_

“Thank you for today, Maren.”

Honeymaren looked up, cursing her heart for letting this woman affect it so. But how could she help it when Elsa, _Elsa_ , _the_ Fifth Spirit, a literal _goddess_ sent to torture Honeymaren mind, body and soul had just called her Maren for the first time _ever_ and— _Calm down! Spirits, it’s just a nickname,_ she told herself.

Maren nodded awkwardly, realizing that Elsa was waiting for a reply or some acknowledgement besides dumbfounded staring. So, she attempted a response despite her brain freaking out and why shouldn’t it because the sunset was making Elsa’s hair glitter and she has ice sparkles in her hair and her eyes were… looking. Like eyes do. But they were _Elsa’s_ eyes…

 _For the love of—! She is waiting for a response you moron!_ Maren thought.

“Yeah! Y-of course. I—sorry if…”

_No wait, not that!_

“if I—if it…we—y-you…

_YOU FOOL!_

“I hope I didn’t…”

_I take it back. STOP. TALKING._

“…” _Oh heavens she’s smirking let me die—_

Elsa stepped forward, eyes glinting. “Take your time,” she said.

Honeymaren shut her mouth. “…you’re teasing me.”

Elsa broke into a smile and nodded. Then she looked concerned. “Are you alright, Honeymaren? What is it?”

 _Tell her. Just do it._ “I…” She looked down and exhaled. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m trying to say…”

Honeymaren would’ve sworn her heart stopped beating as a cold hand tipped her chin up to meet gorgeous blue eyes. Elsa mimicked in reverse the same path Honeymaren’s hand had traveled in the woods, her thumb ghosting along Maren’s jaw line, grazing her shoulder and arm and ending with holding her hand. Elsa had barely touched her, but Honeymaren could hardly breathe.

“It’s alright,” Elsa replied. “You don’t have to say anything.”

_Good, because that was not working and it definitely won’t now._

Honeymaren nodded, fully mesmerized by the beauty of the woman before her. Her eyes literally sparkled with magic…how could she look away? Briefly, Maren wondered if Elsa was doing this on purpose. Maybe she held the power of a Siren, maybe Honeymaren had no choice but to succumb to Elsa’s beauty. She knew it wasn’t true, but it sure seemed that way.

Elsa pulled back and Honeymaren realized that the hand that had been holding hers was trembling. In fact, it seemed that despite Elsa’s confident air, she was very nervous. Honeymaren was too, of course…she wondered—hoped—if Elsa’s reasons were the same as hers.

Elsa was fidgeting with a little icy Christmas tree on the table behind her. Maren rolled her eyes at her own stupidity of having not left yet to give Elsa have her evening. Then Elsa turned to her.

“Maren?”

Honeymaren gulped. Why did her nickname sound so heavenly on Elsa’s lips? She nodded dumbly, not trusting her words and too expectant to hear what Elsa seemed so fervent to tell her.

“Would you—?” she began, the huffed. “That is, I’m going to Arendelle for the holiday… would you…? Come with me?” She waited a split second and before Honeymaren could give her an answer she added, “And-and-and Ryder, of course. I’m sure Kristoff would be happy to see him. And I mean, it would be nice to have more people for game night…”

Honeymaren tried not to deflate at the way she seemed to add Ryder in. Not that Honeymaren didn’t want her brother to come…that wasn’t true at all. She just wished that…

“I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything like that—”

Maren shook her head. “No, no, I’d love to come! We…we’d love to come. I’m sure. I’ll ask Ryder first thing in the morning. It’s very kind of you. Thank you.”

Elsa smiled beautifully and shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. Honeymaren moved toward the door. She wished that she could just be truthful with Elsa, but she didn’t want to lose her. Maren had grown so fond of their friendship. Maybe there was still hope. She just needed to give it time, she reminded herself, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions.

Elsa followed Maren to the door, to her chagrin. She couldn’t think coherently when Elsa was near her, or on the other side of the room, for that matter. The Snow Queen held the door for her and the Northuldran tried not to melt.

“Goodnight, Honeymaren,” she said softly.

Maren stopped at the threshold and looked at her. She was breathtaking in the moonlight. “Goodnight.”

 _Honeymaren, you’re a coward. Do something. Smooth. Play it cool. Like that night at the campfire,_ she thought. _Anna mentioned that Elsa has a hard time opening up. And that thing she did a minute ago was pretty open…maybe she does like you but doesn’t know how to say it. Just like you._

Elsa sighed and cutely shrugged one shoulder and tilted her head before saying, “And thank you for…today. Everything. This was nice.”

Honeymaren smiled at her, then gently reached down, offering her hand. She wanted to be respectful, especially since Elsa was very particular when it came to physical contact. To Maren’s delight, Elsa placed her hand into Honeymaren’s. The brunette bowed to place a chaste kiss above her knuckles. Honeymaren smirked as she felt the hand in her own drop in temperature at the touch.

“Anything for you, Elsa,” she said, looking into her eyes, willing that Elsa see how much she meant what she said.

Elsa smiled, nodded once, and closed the door. She wasn’t rude, but it _was_ a little dismissive… Honeymaren tried not to dwell on that. Not when there were so many new, happy memories to dwell on instead. She couldn’t wait for Elsa to show her Arendelle.


End file.
